1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved insurance policy game apparatus wherein the same is arranged to direct a least total to attain winning status in the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games of various types are utilized throughout the prior art competing various players relative to one another. Such games are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,842,281; 4,936,589; 4,799,686; and 4,871,177. Such games are directed to various categories to include banking, stock purchases, and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved insurance policy game apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in directing players to achieve a least total in accumulating insurance policies and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.